Naděje
by Krist Janscheov
Summary: Každý z nich měl svůj život. Nikdy předtím se nepotkali a život sám jim podkopával nohy. Každý z nich nejednou spadl na úplné dno. Dokud ovšem oba nenastoupí na stejnou školu a nepoznají se. V tu chvíli je tu plamínek naděje na lepší budoucnost.
1. Prolog

"Dobré ráno" pronesla jsem a pročísla jsem si rukou svoje zacuchané vlasy. Vojta se na mě otočil. Na jeho obličeji se rozzářil úsměv.

"Dobré ráno zlatíčko" řekl mi. Já jsem si podívala na to co dělá a zděsila jsem se.

"Ty vaříš?" zasmála jsem se a on jenom pokrčil rameny.

"Co bych neudělal pro moji princeznu" uculil se a já trochu zrudla. Je jedno jak dlouho tuhle přezdívku mám. Na tohle si nikdy nezvyknu.

"Jak jsi na tom s tou knihou?" zeptal se mě a podal mi hrnek. Tiše jsem poděkovala a opřela se o linku. Ráda píšu. Nedávno jsem dostala nápad na knihu, sepsat něco jako náš život.

"Mám zatím jenom prolog, ale bojím se, že se to nechytne" řekla jsem a pokrčila u toho rameny. On nesouhlasně mlasknul. Položil obracečku a obejmul mě.

"Vyleju na tebe to kafe blbe" zasmála jsem se.

"Chytne se to zlato uvidíš, píšeš krásně" oznámil mi a já se usmála. Natáhla jsem se pro pusu a zastavila se těsně u jeho rtů. Zarazila jsem se nad zápachem.

"Nezapomněl jsi na něco" zasmála jsem se a on se malinko zamračil. Otočila jsem hlavu k pálící se palačince a on vykulil oči a sundal pánev.

"Kurva" zanadával a já jsem se zasmála a zakroutila nad tím hlavou. Jakoby to takhle nedopadlo vždycky.


	2. 1

S vakem na zádech, ve kterém jsem měla jenom nějaký bloček a tužku jsem vystoupila z autobusu. Všechno to tu pro mě bylo příliš nové. Do téhle části města jsem moc nejezdila a když už tak jenom na místní koupaliště, což je přesně přes celé sídliště, než je moje škola. Kolem cesty se linuly domy a stromy. Jenom jsem si povzdechla a vydala se z kopce k mé škole. Kolem mě chodili i ostatní lidi, někteří v ruce mobily, přibližně mého věku, nejspíše ze stejné školy. A pak malé děti s kornoutem plným sladkostí, o několik hlav menší. Ty se ztratili v budově základní školy, která je hned před moji střední školou. Vybavila jsem si kolik lidí sem na tuhle školu chtělo z naší třídy ještě ze základky. Hned co jsem se začala v šesté třídě zajímat o zdravotnictví se o něj najednou začala zajímat nejpopulárnější holka ze třídy a v tu ránu se toho držely všechny holky a chtěly na stejnou školu. To mě děsilo, protože jsem s nimi nehodlala chodit do jedné školy ba ne třídy další čtyři roky. Nakonec jim to moc dlouho nevydrželo a všechny co o to furt stály se nedostaly. Taky není divu. Neříkám že by byly hloupé, jsou chytré, ale jsou líné se učit. Nepřežily by ani první ročník. Když jsem se ponořená do svých vzpomínek konečně dostala ke škole schody do školy byly totálně přecpané partičkami. Chodník před školou taktéž. Já jsem se jako myška mlčky proplížila dovnitř. Hned jak jsem spatřila chodbu jsem si vzpomněla i na den otevřených dveří co jsem tu byla s mým nevlastním tátou. Bylo mi to povědomé. Stoupla jsem si k nástěnce a přeletěla očima znovu přes papíry plné textu. Koukla jsem se i na plánek školy, která je opravdu velká. Maličko jsem se usmála. Už jenom tahle škola je splněný sen mého dětství. Už jako malá jsem chtěla být sestra na dětském. Pak mě to přešlo, protože se mnou hodně manipulovali spolužáci a nakonec jsem se k tomu v šesté třída dostala znovu. Chvíli jsem chtěla chovat koně, pak být kadeřnice, pak cukrářka. Bylo toho moc. Ale kdybych byla cukrářka více bych snědla než prodala. Dobře vzpomínám jak jsme plánovaly s kamarádkou cukrárnu. Otočila jsem se na podpatku a vydala se najít moji třídu. Chodby školy byly dlouhé a byly plné studentů. Potkala jsem spoustu lidí, co už od pohledu vypadali jako ti chytří. Nebo jako klasicky popisovaní šprti v románech. I když já bych o tom asi měla pomlčet. Najednou se mi na moment zatmělo před očima. Pak přišla prudká bolest.

"Promiň" pípl někdo nademnou a mě došlo co se stalo. Srazila jsem se s někým. Otevřela jsem oči a uviděla před sebou holku. Podávala mi ruku. Jenom jsem se nad sama sebou zasmála a ruku na pomoc přijala.

"Však v pořádku" řekla jsem se smíchem a ona se trošku usmála.

"Nechtěla jsem do tebe narazit, zasnila jsem se" řekla mi ještě a já jsem nad tím s úsměvem na tváři mávla rukou.

"To já také" přiznala jsem se. Vypadá mile. Má blond vlasy po ramena a zářivé modré oči. Vedle ní jsem si připadala jako čarodějnice.

"Taky jsi tu poprvé?" zeptala se mě.

"Počkej, vypadáš starší, ty jsi v prváku?" zeptala jsem se jí udiveně. Ona se zasmála a přikývla.

"No, možná spolu budeme ve třídě?" pronesla jsem váhavě. Ona se zasmála.

"Kéžby, budu doufat" řekla a pak mi zamávala a odešla. I já doufala, alespoň bych někoho tak jakože trošku znala. Následně jsem hledala třídu. A když jsem jí konečně našla nadechla jsem se. Doufala jsem v normálního spolusedícího a normální kolektiv. Na to štěstí nemám. Hned jak jsem vstoupila spatřila jsem partu holek v rohu. Bylo mi okamžitě jasné, že tu budou ty party holek, těch vyšších. Těch co budou populární. Přesně tak jak jsem to měla na základce. Povzdechla jsem si a našla si prázdnou lavici někde vzadu. Třída se začala pomalu plnit. Já se snažila na lavici neusnout. Ani mě moc nepřekvapilo, že tu byly samé holky. Všechny vypadaly jako takové ty klasické holky co musí vstávat ve 4 aby se stihly namalovat. Vedle mě si nikdo nesedl. Už teď jsem věděla, že sem prostě nebudu zapadat. Možná už jen tím že se nemaluju, a taky tím, že jsem se hned po příchodu nehrnula za ostatníma se seznámit. Už jsem očekávala každou chvilku příchod učitele, nebo učitelky. Zrovna když jsem zvedla hlavu ke dveřím jsem uviděla kluka. Na zádech měl batoh. Vypadal starší než kluci mého věku. Jenom se zastavil u dveří a rozhlédl se. Pak se zastavil pohledem na mě a přeletél pohledem od mé osoby na místo vedle mě. Zamračil se a vydal se za mnou. Nakonec dosedl na židli vedle mě. To že sedí semnou ho dle mého zrovna netěšilo. Jenom na pár vteřin co se naše pohledy setly ještě když stál u dveří jsem měla možnost mu pořádně vidět do tváře. Hned jak si sednul tak hodil batoh k lavici a nasadil si kapuci a sluchátka. Kéžbych tu měla moji mikinu ne tenhle svetr co mi máma vnutila a sluchátka abych mohla udělat to samé. Hned za ním si to kráčel učitel. Asi ho moc neřešil protože zatímco všichni ostatní se zvedli on seděl na židli a pozoroval tabuli. Učitel který si ho okamžitě všimnul se zamračil, ale nechal to být. Učitel se představil a řekl něco o sobě a dál jsem ho nějak nevnímala. Spíše jsem přemýšlela nad tím co budu dělat po téhle úvodní hodině. Možná bych mohla jet do města s někým. Ještě uvidím. Kluk vedle mě se pohnul a já zpozorněla. Otočila jsem k němu hlavu.

"Dáš mi pak opsat ty poznámky?" zeptal se mě. Kývla jsem na souhlas. Asi potom byl spokojenej, protože se zase otočil k tabuli. Jasně, co bych čekala. Vsadím se, že o testech to bude úplně stejné. Zakroutila jsem nad tím hlavou. Malinko jsem si povzdechla a vyfotila si svoje poznámky. Jsem si jistá že si toho více nenapíšu, protože posledních 15 minut jeho přednes opravdu neposlouchám. Strčila jsem k němu papír. Jenom se na něj podíval a bez jediného slova si ho dal do tašky.


	3. 2

"Ahoj" obejmula jsem se s mojí kamarádkou Luckou, která sotva vystoupila z busu. Celé prázdniny jsme se neviděli.

"Čau, co máš v plánu?" zeptala se mě okamžitě a já jenom tak pokrčila rameny tak jak je mi to zvykem.

"Nic, asi někam na jídlo a pak šmejdit" pronesla jsem jako návrh a ona nadšeně přikývla jako vždycky. Vydaly jsme se tedy do místního nákupního centra.

"Tak povídej, jaké byly prázdniny?" pobídla jsem ji. Nerada začínám konverzace, ale s ní to je takové lehké, známe se už od školky a bavíme tak nějak od konce sedmé třídy. Dobře pamatuji jak mě tenkrát spolužačka vytáhla s ní do města a my jsme tam chytaly záchvaty smíchu z každé hovadiny. Nakonec se na nás spolužačka naštvala, protože jsme se bavily více spolu.

"Nic moc, jezdila jsem po příbuzných a pak jsem měsíc byla doma" řekla a malinko se zamračila. Bylo zvykem, že u ní vždycky druhou polovinu prázdnin přespím, ale letos jsem nemohla.

"Tak já jsem jela nejdříve na tábor. Řeknu ti, ty děti jsou tam rok od roku horší" oznámila jsem.

"Co zase vyváděli?"

"Tak ty víš, že mám vždycky službu na noc, můžeš je chodit napomínat každých pět minut, ale stejně tam pak půjdeš znovu a ještě jim zabavíš dva mobily a notebook" zasmála jsem se a u toho kroutila hlavou.

"To není tak strašné" zastala se jich.

Jenom jsem přikývla. Mám na to svůj názor.

"Pak jsem jela jako obvykle za dědou na dva týdny a pak jsme jeli s mamkou za babičkou a Bárou" oznámila jsem. Bára je moje teta, která je přece jenom o dva roky starší a brala jsem ji spíše jako nejlepší kamarádku, než se odstěhovala. Od té doby u nás byla jenom jednou na prázdniny. Byla jsem ráda, že mám možnost ji vidět a tak jsem se jí chytla. Musela jsem se, ale vzdát přespání.

"A co vůbec kluci? Už máš?" zeptala jsem se jí. Ta holka byla single už hodně dlouho, stejně jako já od školky, ale s tím, že já jsem si s tím až takovou hlavu nedělala a nechtěla jsem vztah. Za to Lucka o něj fakt stála a psala si s několika kluky, kteří se nakonec ukázali jako naprostí kreténi. Pak to vzdala a pronesla takové to: počkám si na toho pravého.

"Nic, teda jako jo několik kluků mi psalo, ale kvůli sexu ne kvůli vztahu, mám pocit, že normální kluci už v dnešní době neexistují" zamračila se a já ji jenom přikývla. Měla celkem pravdu, všichni jsou stejní. Všichni zřejmě mají pocit, že po nich holky poletí, pokud nám budou nadávat a chovat se k nám jako je kusu hadru.

"Určitě někde ano, najdeš ho, uvidíš" řekla jsem ji. Jako klasicky jsem ji řekla něco co by ji mohlo uklidnit, i když to není pravda a vím, že normálního kluka už najít nemůže. Buď se bude muset smířit s nějakým kreténem a nebo bude navěky single a chodit se mnou každý měsíc na palačinky.

"Už moc nevěřím, ale dobře doufat můžeme" řekla mi a já jsem se usmála.

Zatím co jsme si povídaly o tom jako jsou dnešní kluci strašní jsme došli do části obchoďáku, kde byli jenom restaurace a fastfoody. Všichni tomu tady říkáme jídelňák. My dvě jsme jako obvykle zamířily do Burger kingu.

"Potřebovala bych se pak kouknout po jedné knize" řekla jsem. Hodně čtu a občas napíšu i nějakou tu hovadinu na internet. Do knih jsme chodily vždycky.

"Je mi to jasné" oznámila a já jsem se zasmála. Už mě prostě zná.

"Jak to jde zatím ve škole?" zeptala se mě nakonec po chvíli ticha.

"No tak sedím s nějakým flákačem, jedinej kluk ze třídy a zrovna já vedle něj musím sedět" postěžovala jsem si.

"Uuuu" pronesla a u toho se tak zvláštně zavrtěla.

"S ním nikdy nic nemůžu mít, však hned jak přišel nasadil kapuci a sluchátka a pak si řekl jenom o poznámky" zasmála jsem se její bujné fantazii.

"No vidíš to je dobrej začátek vztahu" řekla a já nesouhlasně mlaskla a bouchla ji do ramene. Tenhle vztah si představit neumím.

"Au, sorry no" řekla a chytla se za tu ruku.

"Jinak je to asi to stejné co bylo na základce, partičky těch populárních zmalovaných kurviček" protočila jsem očima.

"A jeje, no já zatím všechno dobrý, sedím sama" pochlubila se mi. Kéž bych taky seděla sama.

"Taky bych chtěla" řekla jsem a nafoukla tváře.

"Buď ráda, alespoň nás od koho opisovat" oznámila a já se zasmála.

"Ten byl dobrej. Spíše on na od koho opisovat" řekla jsem a Lucka přikývla. Dobře ví, že já jsem taková ta klasická šprtka a opisovali od mě všichni co semnou seděli. Sedla jsem si na takovou tu vyvýšenou židli a poslala Lucku pro jídlo a pití. Takovej můj malej sluha no. O skoro hlavu menší. Vytáhla jsem mobil a jako vždy se napojila na WiFi. Jediné co mě na telefonu zajímalo byl můj účet s knihami. Psala jsem radši než četla. Píšu už od konce mé šesté třídy a musím se pochválit, protože je to asi to jediné co mě opravdu baví a jde mi to.

"Jsem tu" oznámila Lucka a sedla si vedle mě.

"Všimla jsem si" pronesla jsem a podívala se na ni. Vzala jsem si svůj kelímek s pitím a můj sáček s nugetkami.

"Taky bys tam jednou mohla jít i ty" řekla mi a já jsem se uculila a zakroutila hlavou. Jenom nad tím protočila očima.

Stály jsme u regálu s knihami a já jsem hledala jenom jeden název. Nedávno jsem si omylem polila knihu co jsem ji zrovna četla a nějak se mi to nepovedlo zachránit, takže jsem se rozhodla koupit si tu stejnou, ačkoli jsem ji četla. Můžu si jednu sérii číst pořád dokola, ale neomrzí to.

"Chceš pomoct?" ozval se hlas a já sebou škubla. Byla tu Lucka s knihou v ruce. Pamatuji jak si vždycky chtěla přečíst nějaký horor od Stephena Kinga. Teď jeden z nich držela v rukou.

"Ne to je dobrý, já si to najdu" řekla jsem. Otočila jsem se ještě k jenomu menšímu regálu, kde samozřejmě ležely všechny tři výtisky té série. Vzala jsem tu jednu co potřebuji a vydala se k pokladně i s Luckou v závěsu.

"Musím pak jet hned domů, máma mě chce doma dřív" odfrkla si a já jsem ji jenom přikývla. Na tohle jsem byla už zvyklá.


End file.
